


Descended, Concealed & Ascended

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angel Wings, Archangels, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BLESSED, Blessings, Divine Forms, Dream as Lucifer, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holy Forms, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like dream, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Symbolism, Tommy as Abdiel, Tommy is: not amused by Dream, Tommyinnit YEETS Dream, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommyinnit. Or, Abdiel as he was referred to in the Skies.The highest ranking Archangel that only obeyed The One Above. He is sent a mission to protect the people of DSMP from the terror that is Dream. It was supposed to be a long and drawn out mission, but an unfortunate action from Dream causes Tommy to reveal himself earlier than possible. But, maybe that's not such a bad thing.OR: 5 Times Tommy placed blessings unto an adult, and the 1 time he protected them and revealed himself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jordan Maron & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tyler Blevins | Ninja & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 504
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Descended, Concealed & Ascended

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts: only archangel tommy au mmMMmM

**I. Wilbur**

Wilbur and Tommy were joined at the hip from the beginning. Since their father Phil, left with Techno to conquer another realm as the self-proclaimed  _ “Arctic Empire.”  _ Wilbur was proud of their feats, but he was crippling in self-doubt and anxiety as he soon became the one to start  _ truly  _ raising the youngest of their family, Tommy; Phil and Techno didn’t return to them until a few  _ years  _ later. Needless to say, Wilbur was a bit peeved.

He was peeved that they thought they could disappear for such a long time--miss out on Tommy’s childhood--and then come back and act like  _ nothing  _ was wrong at all. The other inhabitants knew of Tommy’s family history, and most of them agreed that Wilbur’s frustrations at Techno and Phil were justified, while others took a neutral stance on it.

Growing up, Tommy was surrounded mainly by violence, arguments, and the warm aura of Wilbur. Everyone could feel it, but ignored that Tommy felt  _ different  _ from everyone else. Every night, Wilbur would tuck him in his bed and sing him to sleep as Tommy couldn’t help but wonder where his brother Techy and Phil went, and when they were coming back, or rather,  _ if  _ they were.

Wilbur couldn’t give him an answer. But that was okay.

Wilbur was more of a Dad than Phil had ever been, and more of a brother than Techno could ever be.

  
  


Tommy sometimes cries. People loved to make assumptions that he had an immovable steel heart, and that he’s physically incapable of crying; they couldn’t be anymore wrong. The years pass, and Tommy grows up. He learns that his other brother and his so-called father aren’t coming back. But, despite the abandonment from Phil and Techno, he still cries out for them late at night; he holds onto the sliver of hope he has, that, they will hear his pleads and scoop him up under the bright sun one day, and take him away from the land of fighting and plights.

Wilbur sometimes cries with him. But not for the other two, but for Tommy. “I’m so fucking sorry, Tommy…” He says as he holds the blond boy in his light arms.

  
  


Tommy places a  _ Blessing of Sentimentality & Insightfulness _ unto Wilbur. It makes sure that Wilbur will always stay a kind-hearted human, but also firm and understanding of all situations.

**II. Sapnap**

Sapnap thought Tommy was a bit annoying and on the loud side, but that did not mean he wished terrible happenings to occur to the boy. He was a teenager, and shouldn’t be getting involved with the  _ adult  _ issues going on in the realm of economics and politics of the Dream SMP.

He never talks about it, but he feels a tad bit bad, knowing that he’s hurt the boy by killing his pets, and being part of the  _ reason  _ that Tommy is even involved in a quarrel with Dream, in the first place; he stays silent, though.

He doesn’t see Tommy for a while, until he finds the boy sitting on the wooden docks, looks aimlessly at the vast ocean in front of him, dry tear streaks staining his face. Tommy seems to notice a presence behind him, and he turns around, eyes narrowing at the figure of Sapnap.

“What do you want, Sapnap? You here to, I  _ dunno,  _ taunt me more than you already have?” The boy hisses, voice shaky.

Sapnap shakes his head and sits down next to the boy. “I’m sorry.” He mutters.

Tommy’s eyes widened. Sapnap never apologized--never to  _ Tommy  _ of all people, too. But, he’d take what he could get. Even if it was a bit painful to accept the apology.

“It’s… whatever. You had a point. I  _ am  _ pretty shitty sometimes, aren’t I?” Tommy lets out a wistful laugh, finding it ironic that he’s an Archangel but yet he’s so imperfect and the opposite of  _ divine and holy  _ to practically everyone around him.

Sapnap bites his lip, not knowing how to respond. Those words have been said, and now he can’t take them back. “I said that, yeah, but just know, I don’t  _ really mean it.  _ And, I never wanted you to get involved in such a big issue like this--you shouldn't have to. You’re literally a child.”

Tommy wants to snap back that he’s not a child, but really, he knows better. He’s young in human years and relatively young for an Archangel; he doesn’t refute the statement.

“Thanks, Sapnap. I hope that maybe we can be allies, or friends in the future.” He mutters back quietly.

Sapnap nods his head. “Same here, Tommy.” The man gets up and leaves for his weekly meeting with Dream, but Tommy is not peeved by it. Sapnap is close to Dream; they are friends, after all.

He finds Sapnap to be a better Leader than Dream, and hopes the man will know when he needs to take charge.

Tommy places the  _ Blessing of Commandeering & Ambitiousness  _ unto Sapnap.

**III. Eret**

Eret was a King. But he was not a tyrannical King, no. To many, he was the exact  _ opposite _ of that word. He was kind, forgiving, and patient with his people. He gave many second chances to prove themselves if they made mistakes; he was incredibly soft-hearted.

This was the reason why when he saw the looks of brokenness and shock in the boy’s eyes when Eret revealed him to be a traitor, his heart  _ did  _ in fact shatter into a couple pieces. He  _ knew  _ what he did was wrong and incredibly two-faced of him, but really--what other choice did he have? Dream was powerful--Eret couldn’t do much about it.

He figures that there’s no way for him to regain the boy’s trust, but that’s okay. He can watch over the boy from a distance. But that idea comes crashing down, as Tommy one day, runs into his castle with a multitude of injuries littered on his bodies. Eret immediately ushers him in his room, grabbing a med-kit, and immediately getting to work.

When he asks the boy where he got all the cuts and bruises from, Tommy’s body slumps.  _ “Dream.”  _ is all he responds with, and it ignites a fire within the King’s heart. He’s angry at Dream.

“Listen. If you ever need refuge, feel free to stay here. I do not care how light or heavy the situation is, but, this castle is  _ open  _ for you.  _ Always. _ ”

Tommy sighs. He gives a meek thanks to Eret, unlike his normal volume of talking, and Eret is concerned, but he lets it go, and tells Tommy to get some rest, and that he’ll bring some soup to him. Tommy gives him a thumbs-up in acknowledgement.

As Eret leaves, Tommy quietly chants a Blessing. He knows that Eret is a man fit to be King.

He gives him the  _ Blessing of Generosity & Sincerity  _ to allow him to continue ruling peacefully.

**IV. Schlatt**

During his time alive, Schlatt was always aware that he was cruel and arrogant, but that never really bothered him; he ignored that fact; he drowned himself in the power of being an Emperor. But now, as a ghost, looking at the boy and his current state, he can’t help but feel an immense amount of guilt. He’s had time to really look back on his actions, and frankly, he wants to bonk himself on the head with obsidian, because,  _ what made him think exiling a boy and his brother was a good idea? _

The boy is aimlessly wandering around, eyes unfocused and his body limping from injuries sustained from being pushed around by Dream.

Schlatt didn’t want this for the kid.

_ Never. _

No one, _absolutely no one,_ deserved to be exiled, manipulated, and tossed around like fucking trash like Tommy was going through. _And it_ _buttered his eggrolls,_ seeing how Dream was screwing around with Tommy’s mind.

In reality, Tommy was just going along with it.

He was not affected.

He was not a regular human, and that was Dream’s first mistake.  _ Underestimating him. _

But, Tommy appreciates the sentiment; he appreciates that Schlatt is trying to help him, as he alerts the boy to the fact that Dream is gaslighting and manipulating him, and that the green man is a plain  _ asshole. _

He grants Schlatt the  _ Blessing of Encouragement & Fearlessness,  _ in the hopes that the man will continue helping people out through the hard times and give protection to them, the protection that Schlatt was never able to get as a child. 

**V. Ninja**

For as silly and a clown Ninja is, he’s not mean or cruel. He knows his limits, and he  _ knows  _ that a boy like Tommy, should not be getting involved with the issues that he’s being thrown into. He should be living the life of a typical teenage boy, but instead, he has to co-lead a rebellion, deal with his (admittedly) shitty father, anarchist of a brother, and an estranged brother who thinks blowing up a country is the best way to go about solving his problem.

The boy is a lot more cheerful than he thought he would be.

But, he is also one of the most  _ broken  _ yet the most  _ put together and collected  _ person of his age that he knows of.

Honestly, there’s not much he really can do. He’s just a one-day guest of DSMP, but during his time hanging out with the boy, he makes the most of it. At the end of the exploration and tour, he makes sure to let Tommy know that if he needs any help, at  _ any time,  _ he is  _ always  _ open--he’ll always be there for the kid, because it seems like one of his brothers, and his literal father can’t do anything as simple as that for their own  _ damn child. _

Tommy places a  _ Blessing of Honesty & Loyalty  _ unto the spunky visitor of the DSMP. He hopes that the man will find his place somewhere in the world with others, where he’s  _ not  _ in constant danger, like he himself is.

**+1**

"No. I won't let you do that, Dream." Tommy stated, in a eerily calm voice.

"What could  _ you _ possibly do to me, Tommy?" Dream snarked while rolling his eyes.

Tommy shifted his body, putting his hand on his waist. "A lot. You  _ really _ don't want to find out, big man."

Dream's eyes discreetly shifted towards one of the teen's brothers, Wilbur. This does not go unnoticed by Tommy. He prepared himself for any funny business from the mask-wearing man. This, as it turns out, is incredibly convenient, seeing as Dream then ran straight for Wilbur, who seemed to not have been expecting it.

Tommy turns to his Holy Form and quickly arrives in front of his brother, protecting him with his Blessed Wings. The onlookers are in shock. Tommy looks completely different. His blond hair turns even  _ brighter _ and he has three small side braids highlighted in different colors. The first is a melancholic green representing his father-figure, Philza. The second is a bright pink, for Technoblade, and lastly a brown-yellow mix.

Hovering over his head is a large halo. It is not a bright white or bright sun-like yellow, as depicted in the ancient murals, but rather, an attention grabbing Vantablack, with specks of bright blue embedded in it. Then, there are the glorious and large sets of wings spurting out from Tommy's back. They are a bright white and gold, emphasizing Tommy's position of power in the Angels' ranks. 

Tommyinnit or Tommy was what the Dream SMP knew him as. But that was not his true name,  _ no. _

It was  _ Abdiel; Hebrew for  _ " Servant of God. _ " _ However, Tommy was not the Servant for any God except The One Above.  _ Not Dream. Never Dream. _

"Dream. You  _ will regret that. _ " His voice booms.

Tommy places a Seal of Protection on everyone else but himself and Dream, and he manifests his  [ staff ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/0c/56/b8/0c56b89674557f2d593e197523b51ace--fantasy-weapons-anime-staff-weapon.jpg) from the tips of his fingers and he slams the bottom of the Staff onto the ground.

“Let’s do this, then.” Dream growls. He transforms.

Dream’s bright green mellows down to a demented green, black and red mix. The halo hanging above his head is Vantablack also, with red dripping down it. His three sets of wings are black and gold, once a glorious sight to see, they are now a representation of  _ Death  _ itself. He dons a crimson red and toxic green cape, horns grow from the sides of his heads and his hands turn to eagle-like claws.

“Fight to the Death. No going for the others. Agreed, Dream? Or should I say,  _ Lucifer? _ ” Tommy spits out.

Dream cackles. “Sure,  _ Abdiel. _ ”

Lucifer had killed his first brother, Michael. (Many knew Michael the Archangel as Vikkstar). But Tommy wouldn’t let himself be the second.

The sky turns grey, and the clouds start raining, as if mourning the loss of the humanity and joy that Tommy once had; the fight commences.

The two are now in flight, wings flapping in the breeze, their blades and staffs clashing with the other’s. The collisions create a loud resounding clanking sound, and it echoes throughout the world. It’s a new decade, a new  _ era.  _

Dream’s sword slashes through Tommy’s shoulder; through the trench coat given to him by his brother Wilbur. He hisses in pain, and retaliates with a quick strike of his own. It makes a small cut in the base of Dream’s Tertiary wing feathers from his top pair of wings.

The fight continues on.

It is a brutal and bloody fight to see.

Red paints both of their clothes, and the skies, but there is no end in sight. Their eyes slowly turn to their respective allegiance’s colors; Tommy’s a bright silver and Dream’s a morbid crimson red-blue hybrid. It marks the beginning of them slowly losing their human selves, and turning fully Divine; fully wrath and fully duty and fully mission-focused.

They will not have any humanity left in them, if it continues like this.

They  _ both  _ know this. The difference between the two is that Dream can’t care less--he will embrace his inner-Fallen Archangel--but Tommy wants to retain his human memories and experiences.

Slowly, the fight shifts in favor of one Archangel.  _ And it’s not Tommy. _

Dream pins Tommy down around the throat, with his weapon, and he dive bombs towards the ground. Tommy screams in pain as  _ Lucifer  _ embeds dark magic within him. It taints his wings and halo, and slowly his pure gold and white wings are stained with a dark black on the edges.

The onlookers scream. They grieve as they can’t do anything. They are in  _ pain  _ as they hear Tommy’s shrieks of anguish as he squirms and hunches over himself, his body convulsing. There is a look of  _ horror  _ in everyone’s eyes.

Five people make eye contact with each other, and nod. It is their time to intervene, now. And, as the others slam on the barrier put around them, but yet, five people are able to get through it. 

And, despite everything that’s happening to  _ Abdiel _ , he notices it.  _ He notices them. _

  
  


_ Shit. Shit. Fuck. They’re not supposed to be here. Tommy panics. _

  
  


**_Oh._ **

  
  


_ They’re the people he gave some Blessings to… that explains a lot. _

  
  


“Get back! Don’t get involved!” Tommy screams through the dark magic and pain. “Wil, Sap, Eret, Schlatt and Ninja, I  _ swear on The Holy One Above,  _ if you don’t get back in the barrier I will throw you back in if I have to!”

They all look at each other with a defiant look on their face.

“Hell no, kid. You’ve already done quite a bit for us. Don’t think we didn’t notice your Blessings.” Schlatt rebuts. Tommy groans. He thought he was discreet enough about it… turns out he  _ wasn’t. _

Dream, or rather,  _ Lucifer,  _ notices that he is distracted and that the others are busy talking to the boy, so he rapidly flaps his wings, going straight for them. He puts his own  [ staff ](https://static.fandomspot.com/images/07/820/15-staff-of-hags-wrath.jpg) in front of himself, with intent to kill.

_ Abdiel  _ might be in agony, but his overdrive kicks in

  
  


_ “You must protect them.” A voice orders him. _

_ “Yes… Father Jordan….” He mutters back. _

  
  


_ He rushes over to the group who are standing still in defiance of Dream, or rather,  _ **_Lucifer._ **

_ He makes it in time. _

_ He feels a burning feeling in his wings. _

_ He smells smoke. _

_ His wings are burnt. _

_ Charred. _

_ He winces. He won’t be able to fly properly. _

_ But that’s okay. _

_ He’s happy that he was able to protect his Blessed. He doesn’t know what he would have done if Dream hurt any of them. _

  
  


_ Abdiel  _ takes the attack as a form of personal attack, and he retaliates. An angry Archangel is dangerous. An angry Archangel directly taking orders from The Holy One Above is  _ potent.  _ An Archangel taking orders from The Holy One Above, who is also angry from their Blessed being attacked, is  _ lethal. _

_ Lucifer  _ feels the wrath of it.

He feels it as Tommy ascends into a special form only given to Archangels with direct connections with The Holy One Above.

“ _Mori daemonium._ ” Tommy’s voice booms. He brings down his weapon into the chest of the fallen Archangel.

_ Lucifer  _ spurts out blood from his mouth, but he smiles as he fades away. “This won’t be the last time you see me.” He impishly remarks.

Then.  _ Silence. _

Tommy folds his wings back, and lets his staff vanish from the human plane. He lets out a groan of pain as he crumples down to one knee.

His Blessed come to his aid, and he smiles at them. “Thanks…” He murmurs. They nod in response.

They did not know why Tommy, or rather,  _ Abdiel,  _ chose them to be his Blessed, but they didn’t mind.

The Archangel then slowly fades out into a state of unconsciousness, and Eret carries him in his arms as they walk back to the disappearing forcefield. Everyone rushes to the boy, and looks at him in sorrow. They are sorry for what they’ve done. 

They don’t know what they’ll do when the boy wakes up from his rest.

  
  
  


_ “My child, Abdiel. Do you think they are ready?” Jordan asks. _

_ “Yes. They will be good for the next Generation.” Abdiel responds. _

_ The Holy One nods. “I see. I trust that you’ve chosen your Blessed well. For now, I think it’s time that you go back to meet everyone else.” _

_ Abdiel nods in agreement. _

  
  
  


Tommy wakes up. And although the others cannot see it, nor do they notice it, there are the outlines of wings slowly growing on the back of his Blessed.

Tommy gives a small smile that is only noticed by them. They smile back.

The others immediately crowd him, Tommy giving them a hearty laugh. He explains everything from the beginning, and when he’s done, most of them look like they’re about to cry, or are  _ already  _ crying. Tommy snorts. They give him multitudes of apologies, but he dismisses them.

Because, it  _ is  _ okay, after all Abdiel, more commonly known as Tommy,  _ has already forgiven them since the beginning of time. _

And, all is good for now, but the world doesn’t stop.

They still have work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Some more lore/info!!
> 
> Tommy/Abdiel is an Archangel that DIRECTLY works under "The Holy One Above" AKA Jordan Maron/Captainsparklez. Due to this, he gets a special form that only Archangels/Angels in his position are allowed to have. 
> 
> Also, Archangels can give people "Blessings of [....]" and when they do, this will allow those people to unlock their "true" form when the Archangel in danger. This leads to them being referred to as "Blessed" and they are pretty much the "caregivers/guardians" of said-Archangel.
> 
> Also, when the Archangel does this, the Blessed slowly grow wings on their back, and a SPECIAL halo that shows that, hey, they're some Archangel's blessed! Don't fuck with them, or you'll get yeeted :)
> 
> And, eventually when the Archangel decides to step down for their position of power (they will still be an Archangels and have powers, it's just they won't be getting in as many wars/have as many missions as before) the Blessed will step up to the plate, and eventually, some, if not all of them, will transform into an Angel, and they'll make their way up the metaphorical food-chain, and eventually repeat the process!
> 
> Join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
